


Отражение

by PaniMauser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaniMauser/pseuds/PaniMauser
Summary: Кикс меняет имидж.





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [анонсом](http://www.starwars.com/news/get-a-first-look-at-idws-sdcc-star-wars-adventures-ashcan-comic) нового комикса с участием Кикса.

— Что, раз не в армии, то можно и не бриться? — Ревет все же не удержалась и прокомментировала внешность Кикса, вышедшего из каюты в общий зал.

— Ну так, — развел руками Кикс. — Раз уж я теперь пират, то и внешность нужна соответствующая!

— Прическу жалко... — вздохнула Ревет.

Киксу тоже было ее жаль. Сложный рисунок стрижки, еще недавно бывший его гордостью, без ежедневной поддержки перестал существовать очень быстро. Только говорить об этом Кикс не хотел.

— А вдруг обрасту и еще красивее стану? — вместо этого подмигнул он Ревет, почесывая щетину. — Вот у генерала Кеноби была борода, и знаешь, как его женщины любили!

Ревет фыркнула, выражая то ли мнение насчет красоты Кикса, то ли сомнения насчет влияния бороды на женщин, но озвучить свои мысли не успела, прерванная ожившим интеркомом корабля.

— Ревет, ты нужна мне на мостике, — раздался из динамика голос Сидона Итано.

Недовольно ворча, Ревет поставила недопитую кружку кафа на стол и отправилась выяснять, что понадобилось капитану в этот раз. После гибели большей части команды «Ласточки» во время последней охоты за сокровищами, обязанностей у нее прибавилось.

Кикс салютнул ей на прощание и уселся на диванчик. Немного подумав, он взял кружку Ревет. Вряд ли она вернется до того, как каф остынет. А холодный пить все равно не станет.

Кикс медленно пил горячий напиток и смотрелся в свое отражение в стекле иллюминатора. С каждым днем он все меньше походил на себя прежнего. Щетина стала слишком длинной, чтобы ее можно было назвать стильной небритостью, но была еще слишком короткой, чтобы называться хотя бы бородкой. Волосы хаотично торчали в разные стороны. Больше всего он напоминал себе бродягу.

И все же эти изменения во внешности Кикса радовали — ведь с каждым днем он становился все менее похожим не только на себя, но и на братьев, которых не смог спасти.

Он надеялся, что однажды обрастет настолько, что перестанет видеть в зеркале Джесси, которому обещал, что они вместе отметят победу Республики в войне. Что однажды он перестанет видеть в своем отражении отчаяние Файвза, которому никто не верил. Что он сможет забыть, как у него было несколько миллионов братьев, которых он никогда больше не увидит. Чтобы не представлять, каково было им стрелять в тех, кого они боготворили... Стоп!

Кикс мысленно приказал себе перестать об этом думать. В прошлое не вернуться. Надо учиться жить в этом странном новом мире, где нет ни клонов, ни джедаев.

Одним глотком допив каф, он сунул кружку в мойку и отправился на мостик. Возможно, для него тоже найдется какое-нибудь дело. Любое занятие будет лучше, чем проводить дни в сожалении о том, что нельзя изменить.

Кинув последний взгляд на свое отражение, он встретился с собой взглядом и понял, что никакая борода ему не поможет. Пока он будет видеть свои глаза, он всегда будет видеть в них глаза своих потерянных братьев.

— Шлем, — одними губами проговорил Кикс. — Мне нужно найти себе шлем.


End file.
